


my little hunters: friendship is supernarutal

by Alessgrosskid (thatonegrosskid)



Series: song fics that may or may not suck eggs (canceled) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cussing, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sad, Singing, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?, hurt feels, mlp, my little pony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegrosskid/pseuds/Alessgrosskid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>supernatural songfics/oneshots from mlp songs.</p><p>ch1- lullaby for a princess</p><p>2- smile smile smile</p><p>3-pinkies brew</p><p>4-???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lullaby for a princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edit: i noticed some inconsistent lyrics and problems in the songs so i fixed them

michael walked out to the borders of heaven and looked down to earth and past to look to his brother, and felt his tears well in his eyes when he could feel lucifer but his brother couldn't feel him. he let his tears fall, knowing his younger brothers couldn't see him.

He hadn't wanted to cast his brother out, really, he loved his brothers more than anything. but, he was supposed to be the good son. He was supposed to follow orders, it was his job! So why did it hurt? He jumped down to earth, landing in a large field, trying not to draw attention to himself. He remembered when lucifer was younger and he had sung him lullabies to get him to sleep. ‘Maybe, just on more?,’ he thought to himself, ‘I just hope that he hears me.’ He closed his eyes and the angel began to sing. 

"Fate has been cruel and order unkind,  
How can I have sent you away?  
The blame was our own; the punishment yours,  
The harmonys silent today.

But into the stillness, I'll bring you a song,  
and I will your company keep.  
Till your tired eyes, and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep.

Once did two angels who shone like the sun  
look out on the heavens and sigh.  
They'd smiled and said,  
'Surely there are no angels so lovely or so well beloved as I.'  
So great was their fame, so brilliant their glory that long were the shadows they'd cast,  
which fell dark upon the ones they were to love, and grew only darker as days and nights passed."

Michael sighed and kept his eyes on Lucifer looking for a reaction but seeing none. The tear that had gathered in his eyes let loose and pour down his face. He swallowed a lump in his throat and continued. 

" Little light bringer, good night brother mine  
Rest now in hells cold embrace.  
Cast down my lullaby, spirits of the earth  
Through dust, through rock, through his cage.

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Lucy, you're loved so much more than you know  
Forgive me for being so blind 

Soon did one angel take notice that other  
Did not give the humans their due.  
Neither had Lucifer loved them as they deserved  
he watched as his brothers' unhappiness grew “

He paused once more to look at Lucifer, and was overjoyed when he saw him looking around his cage trying to find the source of the song so much like the ones he would hear when he was young. He looked up in surprise, not believing that- no. It wasn't possible. He wouldn't have come down here for him. ‘Well, if a blessing is given, its best to take it.’ He thought for a second and smiled, laying himself down.

“But such is the way of the fates , that would swiftly  
rip those that hat we love from the host  
And that foolish angel did nothing to stop  
The destruction of one who had needed him most 

Little light bringer, good night brother mine  
Rest now in hells cold embrace.  
Cast down my lullaby, spirits of the earth  
Through dust, through rock, through his cage.

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Lucy, you're loved so much more than you know  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being so blind 

Eons now before us  
Fearful and unknown  
I never imagined  
I'd face them on my own 

May these thousand winters  
Swiftly pass, I pray  
I love you; I miss you  
All these miles away 

May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
Safe upon your bed of moonlight  
And know not of sadness, pain, or care  
And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there  
Sleep...” 

He felt new tears well in his eyes and lucifer finally drifted to sleep and sent a quiet ‘sleep well’ to his brother.He gasped and flew away, back to heaven where he was being called,trying not to let his tears show.


	2. smile smile smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally. finished.

Castiel looked to his two friends, Sam and Dean, and sighed. This hunt had everyone upset, with the apocalypse going down and this vampire that refuses to be caught, everyone is on edge. dean has been snappy with him all day. he tried to think of someway to cheer the boys up. he suddenly brightened, remembering a song he had heard on the television the day before,while waiting for the boys to bring dinner. the angel jumped up in front of the winchesters and snapped making music come from seemingly nowhere, and sang.  
“My name is castiel  
And I am here to say  
I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day  
It doesn't matter now  
If you are sad or blue  
'Cause cheering up my friends is just what cassie's here to do,”  
Sam and Dean looked at the angel like he was crazy but smiled when they heard the tune that had been on the TV last night. Who knew the angel would be a brony?  
“Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile  
Yes I do  
It fills my heart with sunshine all the while  
Yes it does  
'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile  
From these happy friends of mine.”  
Cas plopped himself on the bed next to them and used his fingers to make the two smile.  
“I like to see you grin  
I love to see you beam  
The corners of your mouth turned up is always cassie's dream  
But if you're kind of worried  
And your face has made a frown  
I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down!  
'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin  
Yes I do  
Bust it out from ear to ear let it begin  
Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin  
And you fill me with good cheer”  
suddenly his smile had disappeared and he looked somewhat solomon. then it began to pick back up slowly as he sang.  
“It's true some days are dark and lonely  
And maybe you feel sad  
But cassie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad.  
“There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile  
And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile  
I really am so happy  
Your smile fills me with glee  
I give a smile I get a smile  
And that's so special to me  
'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam  
Yes I do  
Tell me what more can I say  
To make you see  
That I do  
It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam  
Yes it always makes my day!`”  
castiel got up and started marching in place, sam following and dragging dean with him.  
“Come on everybody smile, smile, smile  
Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine  
All I really need's a smile, smile, smile  
From these happy friends of mine

Come on everybody smile, smile, smile  
Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine  
All I really need's a smile, smile, smile  
From these happy friends of mine!”  
as they stomped the two winchester started singing along with cas.  
“Yes the perfect gift for me” “Come on everybody smile, smile, smile”  
“Is a smile as wide as a mile” ”Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine”  
“To make me happy as can be” ”All I really need's a smile, smile, smile; From these happy friends of mine~”

 

“Smile, smile, smile, smile,  
smile~  
Come on and smile  
come on and smile.”  
the song ended and the three of them fell to the ground laughing. when the laughter died down they sat in a comfortable silence until castiel spoke, “I'm glad you guys are happy.” they both chuckled and dean gave him a kiss on the forehead,”yeah well, were glad too.”


	3. pinkies brew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for sad gypsy girls and fake ass magic.

When they had gotten the case they knew exactly what to do. it must’ve been a witch thing; sirens being bleed and left to rot in the woods, grocery stored being robbed of strange items and strange markings being left around the town, what else could they think?

They stalked around the house of a girl named Emily, a twelve year old who followed them around while they investigated and gave out creepy vibes that made Sam's skin crawl. They peered into the window and saw the girl dancing around a cauldron in flowing colourful clothing, dropping ingredients in while singing a tune.

"I'll cook up a solution with the knowledge I've accrued   
They say a kitchen time saves nine, but I'm just saving two!   
I've gathered the ingredients to make some time sorbet   
There's hardly room for seconds when the seconds melt away! "

She looked up towards the window as if knowing they were watching. They continued to spy not knowing what exactly she was trying to do.

"Watch as I work my gypsy magic   
Eye of a newt and cinnamon   
Watch as the matter turns to batter  
open the portal, jump in! "

She hummed to herself as the cauldron bubbled and sparked. Emily looked up to them again and seemed to call them into the house. They pocketed their guns and walked in, feeling the uncomfortable weight of her stares.

"Crude stew, tell me do you fear it to?  
Sometimes life is not a cakewalk, served up on a silver spoon"

She tossed them some ingredients and gave them gave instructions as they sang, and they followed along, feeling compelled to listen to her. As items were dropped into the cauldron a light shone from it, glowing brighter and brighter. Images appeared inside the bubbling liquid, a caravan traveling long roads, a happy little girl with her parents, performing for a crowd. The happy images abruptly changed to one of fire and burning vardos, a 7 year old girl crying as she was pushed away from her home and told to run. The same girl being pushed around from foster home to foster home, being teased for her accent and pleading in Romanian for her parents to return. 

"Toss a fig and,   
save the date and, 

bread and butter, chant and mutter,  
marination, incantation,   
chocolate icing, timeline splicing,  
yeast is rising, rectifying."

She began to chant and shapes began to form in the light. Suddenly two rough figures were shown and looked straight at her. Dean and Sam tried to move but were rooted to the spot. "Mamă, tată. Este de lucru."

"Emi, if you're hearing this it means we're dead and gone,   
Please don't bake a portal; just accept it and move on."

The two figures pleaded with Emily not to make the portal but she continued, determined. The speed of her singing sped up and her enthusiasm grew along with the light from the cauldron. A portal began to form above the glowing liquid and she laughed.

"My cauldron is preheated and I've got you in my thrall   
Let's beat these yolks and save my folks by baking the fourth wall! 

Watch as I work my gypsy magic   
Sirens tears and provolone   
God help the outcast with her witchcraft   
Someday I'm gonna go home-"

She was about to put her hand into the portal but dean quickly pulled out his gun and shot at the portal, tainting the spell. The portal fell and the cauldrons light went out. As Emily watched her hard work go to waste, she screamed and cried, slipping into broken English screaming 'why'. Sam held onto her, pulling her out of the house as dean disposed of the cauldron. her sobs eventually quieted to shuddering breaths and sniffles and she looked up at Sam, her eyes empty. "I just wanted my parents back." 

 

Someday, I'm gonna go home

**Author's Note:**

> I'l update when i can, but till then-  
> comment?


End file.
